1. Field
Various features relate to an integrated device package that includes a bridge in a litho-etchable layer.
2. Background
FIG. 1 illustrates an integrated device package 100 that includes a first die 102, a second die 104, and a package substrate 106. The package substrate 106 includes a dielectric layer and a plurality of interconnects 110. The package substrate 106 is a laminated substrate. The plurality of interconnects 110 includes traces, pads and/or vias. The first die 102 is coupled to the package substrate 106 through the first set of solder balls 112. The second die 104 is coupled to the package substrate 106 through the second set of solder balls 114. The package substrate 106 is coupled to a printed circuit board (PCB) 108 through the third set of solder balls 116. FIG. 1 illustrates that the first die 102 is coupled to the second die 104 through the first set of solder balls 112, interconnects from the plurality of interconnects 110, and the second set of solder balls 114.
One drawback of the integrated device package 100 shown in FIG. 1 is that it creates an integrated device package with a form factor that may be too large for the needs of mobile computing devices and/or wearable computing devices. This may result in a package that is either too large and/or too thick. That is, the integrated device package configuration shown in FIG. 1 may be too thick and/or have a surface area that is too large to meet the needs and/or requirements of mobile computing devices and/or wearable computing devices.
Another drawback of the integrated device package 100 is that the configuration of the plurality of interconnects 110 does not provide high density interconnects between the first die 102 and the second die 104. This greatly limits the number of interconnects that can exist between the first die 102 and the second die 104, therefore limiting the communication bandwidth between the first die 102 and the second die 104.
Therefore, there is a need for an integrated device package that includes high density interconnects between dies. Ideally, such an integrated device package will have a better form factor, provide an improved power distribution network (e.g., improved power routing to and from dies), while at the same time meeting the needs and/or requirements of mobile computing devices and/or wearable computing devices.